Collagen is the principal protein component of all connective tissues and it is particularly important in the overall structure of the periodontium, being involved in the mechanical function of the periodontal apparatus, in anchoring teeth to the surrounding structures and in maintaining tissue integrity and form. The periodontium, because of the nature of its function and because of its somewhat non-sterile environment exists in a state best compared to a continually healing wound and the restoration of matrix damaged during the normal functioning of the periodontium requires orderly synthesis and deposition of collagen. The objective of these studies is to elucidate the mechanisms involved in the regulation of collagen synthesis and our long term objectives are concerned with the possible manipulation of these connective tissues. Our proposal concerns the elucidation of cellular regulatory events which control the tissue concentrations of collagen, with emphasis on post-transcriptional mechanisms in collagen synthesis.